Pennywise Vs Hypno
I'm Bliz and i'm Woomstick and let's blah blah ....get on to the fight ~ Somewhere near Lavender Town~ A small strange little yellow Pokemon is shuffling through the tall grass. Suddenly he comes to face with a lone, red balloon floating seemingly out of no where. "...!" Hypno swings his pendulum and pops it before he can continue walking he is greeted with a creepy laugh from behind. "Well high there....you're a strange litttle beasty aren't you??" Pennywise chuckled to himself. Hypno snorted then braced himself in a defense posture. "Oh you wanna play with Penny??" Hypno swings his pendulum and sets up a calm mind whilst Penny just stares amusingly. "Oh you like magic!??...I do t.. He was cut off and blasted with a powerful psychic blast and sent into a tree. "oh so we're gonna play dirty huh?" He jumps behind a tree and seems to teleport behind Hypno and bites him on the arm. "Hyp!!" our yellow friend yells out in pain as blood began to pour from his left arm. Hypno breaks free with a zen headbutt and jumps back holding his arm. Pennywise tilts his head and laughs at the pain of his opponent "So...now how's about Ol' Penny helps that arm out....come here buddy" Penny creeps forward. Hypno swiftly retaliates with a poison gas and sets up another calm mind "Hyp...NOOO" Pennywise notices the inky purple mist and pulls out a giant comical fan and starts blowing away the toxic gas with ease. The injured Pokemon is stunned by what he sees and tries to use a hypnosis. "no..no..no" Penny taunted, "those little tricks won't work on me, see i don't believe in magic...well YOUR magic" the now desperate hypno now fires off a barrage of psychic blasts that appears to hit Penny leaving a cloud of smoke. The seemingly victorious hypno holds his arm and shuffles forward until he encounters a odd Pokemon center. He hesitates wondering why a pokemon center would be randomly out in the middle of some fields. Never the less he takes the bait and enters, and inside the room is pitch black before he can react, Pennywise sneaks behind him with his huge, gapping, now horribly monstrous toothy mouth and bites Hypno's head off. K-O So here's the summary, this fight was tricky since hypno is a Pokemon and Pennywise's abilities relies on fear; it's hard to imagine what exactly a hypo, a nightmare feeding creature is afraid of. Hypno could try to set up all day with calm mind, and try to end it with moves like poison gas and swagger, but this would only delay the inevitable. The thing with Pennywise is his regeneration, morphing and tricky powers is simply way out of a hypno's level (literally!) hypno isn't even one of the strongest psychic pokemon so this fight is a joke. "But-But" What about hypno's other moves like disable and future sight??" You can stop pennywise one way with disable, but he's only gonna kill you another way and that's saying IF disable would even work on him; and what's hypno gonna see with future sight? it's own grave after Pennywise is done. In the End it looks like Hypno psyCAN't win, the winner is Pennywise the dancing clown